


Daige (WIP)

by Moviemuncher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Help, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: Paige is resurrected by a kind witch, one that owed the Hale's a favour.However the author has not written fanfic since 2017 and was never good at long fics so please please help me.





	Daige (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> Please use this as a prompt/inspiration but give me some credit at least. Or if you have any tips or ideas leave a comment please. I want to inprove this, not just let it die.

Nobody expected the naked woman to appear in a cloud of ash and smoke. She's small, slim, with long brown hair. They all stop in shock, where she was curled there had been bones and tree bark. Derek had heard of witches in the Preserve, and here was the proof. Although Stiles had to wonder why they had summoned some poor woman.

Isaac and Erica were still poised to attack, though Stiles noted they had at least shifted back, claws hidden and eyes back to their natural colours. However, to his surprise, he saw Derek's had not. In fact he seemed frozen in place, even his eyes were locked onto the woman who was slowly rising to her feet. She swayed and coughed, well hacked, like her throat was so dry it hurt to breathe. Allison had her bow raised just in case, and Scott was stood to her left. 

The woman lifted her head up properly, wrapping her arms around herself to try and uphold some modesty, and Stiles saw Derek finally move. He staggered back, like he'd been shot, and the woman moved forward cautiously. 

"Derek?" She croaked. The pack shared looks of confused concern. She knew their alpha's name. A mystery woman summoned by bones and bark should not know their alpha's name. Stiles looked at Derek, the usually stoic man looked pained, like he had done when he threatened Stiles into almost cutting his arm off. He was almost as pale as then too. He reached his arm out, then stopped himself. 

"Paige?" Derek asked back, his voice almost as raspy in his shock. She nodded, and Derek charged forward, slamming into the woman and crumpling to his knees with his arms caging her against him. His face buried itself into her hair and they were both shaking. Stiles wanted to look away, he really did, but he also felt compelled to watch. Who was she? Why was she here?

"You're here. Paige, I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry." 

Derek was still shaking, his voice clumped with emotion. Erica stepped away, as did Isaac, almost as if to turn and give their alpha some privacy. 

The woman broke into a painful sounding sob. She pulled Derek away from her hair and rested her forehead against his. 

"I forgive you Derek." Her hands wound into his hair. "Just please get me some clothes, and water."

Derek pulled back immediately and stripped his shirt off, and gave it to her. She laughed at his eagerness and pulled the collar over her head. Stiles could have laughed, she looked like a child using her dad's t shirt as a nightie. Derek lifted her up to her feet and his shirt covered her until nearly her knees with how loose it was on her. And she really was short. Maybe five foot one or two at most. Derek possessively swept an arm around her shoulders.


End file.
